Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (March 12, 1985) Part 1
(Now we are at the Devil's Bayou at nighttime. We cut to the riverboat as we zoom closer. We see Penny silently sneaking out of the riverboat with Teddy. She turns back to see if nobody saw her. She goes out into the dark swamp. Back at the riverboat, the lights suddenly turn on everywhere) * Medusa: (off-screen) Penny! Penny? * (Back in the swamp, Penny hears Medusa's voice) * Medusa: (off-screen) Answer me! Penny? * (Penny proceeds to run. Back at the riverboat, Medusa comes out with Nero and Brutus) * Medusa: Snoops! Snoops! Get down here! * (Snoops comes out and looks down from a balcony) * Snoops: Well, what's up, Medusa? Wait, what's going on? * Medusa: That little brat has escaped again! (To Nero and Brutus) Nero, Brutus, bring her back, boys. * (Nero and Brutus crawl down the board. Nero goes in the water, while Brutus floats on the surface. Then we see Medusa trying to start the engine on her swamp-mobile as Snoops comes down the stairs. The engine sputters, because the swamp-mobile doesn't take off) * Medusa: Oh, why won't it start? (Snoops arrives) Snoops! What's wrong? * Snoops: Wha-what's wrong--I do--I don't know. It was working good yesterday. * Medusa: Oh, shut up! Send some flares! Light up the swamps where I can find her. * (Snoops runs off as Medusa's swamp-mobile succeeds and takes off. Medusa is out in the swamp with her swamp-mobile, looking for Penny. Meanwhile, Snoops enters the fireworks room in a galley. Snoops grabs one of the firework rockets and lights it up with a match. The firework rocket takes off through one of the chimneys and in the heavens. Now we see Orville with the two in it in the heavens) * Orville: (Laughs) Well, folks, we'll be landing at Devil's Bayou in just a moment. Your crew thanks you for flying Albatross Air... * (The two awaken and see the fireworks around them) * Orville: What in the... * (There are fireworks cracking and bursting everywhere as Orville tries to find a safe spot. The two hang on. Suddenly, one of the fireworks hits Orville's tail feathers) * Orville: Suffering sassafras! My rudder's on fire! * (Bernard tries to fan away the smoke) * Orville: Bail out! BAIL OUT!! * (Orville tilts upside down, Bianca starts to lose her grip and falls) * Bianca: HEEELLLPPP!!! Bernard! * (He dives after her. The two are both falling through the heavens as Orville drops by) * Orville: Mayday in midair! * (Orville rushes for the ground, as Bernard opens the umbrella and the two both hang on to each other. On the ground, there is a tree fort with a hammock. We see Luke sleeping in his hammock. Ellie Mae comes out of the fort as she hears the fireworks) * Ellie Mae: Buffering catfish! What on earth... (Sees Orville falling) Luke! Luke, wake up! * (This alarms Luke, who falls out of the hammock) * Ellie Mae: Luke, get down here! * (Luke drinks his bottle of moonshine and he coughs) * Ellie Mae: It's Orville! * Luke: Oh, that Orville. (Laughs) * Ellie Mae: No, Luke! No, he's in danger! You get down here right now! * Luke: I'm-a coming. * (He drinks his moonshine again as he walks down the steps. Then he gets hit by Orville. They both skid on the ground until Orville hits the water. Luke tumbles on his back) * Luke: (Laughing) Wowee! This new batch really packs a wallop! * (We cut to Orville, who's extinguishing the smoke) * Bernard: (off-screen) Watch out below! * (Orville looks up. The two are floating down until their umbrella flattens and they both fall into the water as Orville gets himself out of the road. Bernard gets up, as Ellie Mae walks over to him) * Ellie Mae: Oh, what a shame! Here, darling, let me help you. * (She picks him up, Bernard gets up. Then Luke picks up Bernard) * Luke: Say, cousin, you look like you could use a swig of this. (He puts the bottle in Bernard's mouth) It's good for what ails you. * (Bernard drinks the moonshine from the bottle. He coughs, just like Luke) * Luke: There. (As he puts the cork on the bottle) Where are you folks from, any matter? * Bernard: (Hoarsely) We're...we're from New York. * Orville: Now stand back, folks! I ain't gonna hang around this creepy place longer. Clear the runway! * (The two, along with Luke and Ellie Mae, clear out as Orville flies off a dock and into the water. He dives across the water. Then he sees Medusa's swamp-mobile coming toward him) * Orville: (Gasping) Great balls of fire! * (Orville tries to get away as fast as he can, but Medusa's swamp-mobile is going so fast, Orville gets sucked in the engine. He lets out a Goofy-like fashion as he goes through the swamp-mobile and comes out, now black-smoke colored) * Orville: Holy smoke! (Coughs) Why don't you watch where you're going?! (Coughing) * (While Orville is flying, he keeps coughing)